


The Daughter of Hephaestus (A Percy Jackson Fan-Fic)

by TicTac_Taylor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ridiculous, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTac_Taylor/pseuds/TicTac_Taylor
Summary: I guess it's time to tell the story...A story full of heartbreak and sadness, but also full of happiness and adventure, a story that has faded into history. Now our story takes us to the lovely little, large ci_"OK! You are taking waaaayyyy too long Alex.""What? But I just started.""And you were making everybody fall asleep let me take over.""Ow! Tori! You sat on my foot!""You saw me sitting down. You could have moved it.""What? Oh forget it""Anywho, sorry about him. Let me tell you the story the right way, by starting at the beginning.





	1. New Beginning

I guess it's time to tell the story...A story full of heartbreak and sadness, but also full of happiness and adventure, a story that has faded into history. Now our story takes us to the lovely little, large ci_

" _OK! You are taking waaaayyyy too long Alex."_

" _What? But I just started."_

" _And you were making everybody fall asleep let me take over."_

_"Ow! Tori! You sat on my foot!"_

_"You saw me sitting down. You could have moved it."_

_"What? Oh forget it"_

_"_ Anywho, sorry about him. Let me tell you the story the right way, by starting at the beginning.

Our story starts on a farm in the middle of nowhere in Kuna, Idaho. I had been lying awake in the darkness of my room staring at my ceiling, thinking about the nightmare I had just had that was the only reason I was awake. It was the weekend; normally I would have been passed out. Trying to disappear into my bed so I wouldn't have to go to town.

No such luck came to me that day or any day after. I was thinking about how hungry I was when a loud banging echoed through my room. My foster mom Kelly was telling me to get up.

"We are leaving in 10 minutes get your butt out of bed right now!"

"I'm up," I said annoyed.

"Well if you're not downstairs in five minutes you're grounded."

I heard her footsteps going down the stairs, and I sat up. My german shepherd, Wolf was asleep on the floor. I had found him walking by himself no collar, no tags. He had looked healthy. My foster parents let me keep him, but told me he couldn't go anywhere else in the house except my room and the hallway when I needed to let him outside.

I remember the second day I had had him, I swore he had said something under his breath about my foster parents, but they didn't listen to me, and as usual, I ended up grounded. I had a weird feeling in my gut that told me this day was going to be terrible. I stood up succeeding in hitting my head on the slanted ceiling. I had lived in this house since I was five, I was 14 now and no matter how many times I told myself to watch the ceiling I always hit my head.

I walked over to my window that was big enough for me to squeeze through if I wanted to sit on the roof and look at the stars at night, but it was a rare occasion since my foster dad would padlock the window shut so I couldn't "run away" is what he said, but there wasn't anything for miles.

The black drapes that were covering my window were dusty and old, but they blocked out the light really well. I opened them and was blinded by the sunlight filtering in. I looked out longingly, then turned away. I grabbed a red shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans, and my black combat boots.

I tried to open my door quietly, but it squeaked loudly so I ran into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and my bedraggled self was staring back. My black wavy hair was a rats nest of a messy bun, I had bags under my eyes, from getting no sleep.

My mind wandered as I brushed my teeth. I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare I had had. They seemed to be getting worse the closer I got to my birthday. I searched for my hair tie in my ocean of hair, I thought about when the nightmares had started. The farthest back I could go seemed to be right after my accident. I don't remember what had actually happened, but my five-year-old self had woken up in a hospital bed with monitors, and machines all around me. One had been keeping track of my vitals, and I remember looking over at the big machine next to me that had oxygen tanks on the back. In big red and blue letters, it said LIFE SUPPORT.

I had felt my heart rate skyrocket and had felt sick to my stomach. The last thing I remembered from that whole fiasco was the doctor telling me and my foster parents, that I had almost been dead, and that I had been in a really bad accident. That's all they would tell me, _you were in a really bad accident_. They would never tell me what type of accident, it was simply just an accident. I had long term memory loss. I had no idea who, or where I had come from, and every time I would try to remember it made my brain hurt giving me, a headache.

I checked myself over in the mirror, I had french braided my hair so that it almost reached my butt. Let's just say I rarely got a haircut. I exited the bathroom and walked downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the hallways. When I got down to the kitchen I saw my foster dad reading the newspaper and Kelly doing the dishes. There was a plate of bacon of the counter so I grabbed a piece and sat down at the breakfast bar and nibbled on the bacon. My parents never said anything to me during breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. The only time they would be if I was in trouble.

I waited about five more minutes when my dad folded up the newspaper stood up and walked over to the counter where his keys were.

"Victoria get in the car, Kelly and I will be there in a minute," he said to me.

I got up and walked to the door "them what do you say?" he said.

"Ok?" I replied annoyed.

He looked at me angrily "Excuse me?"

I sighed "Yes sir."

He seemed satisfied, so I walked out the door. I walked down the little stone pathway to our driveway where a really nice red Camaro and a blue minivan were parked. Kind of an odd set of cars. I had never ridden in the Camaro before, but I was waiting for the day I could. Standing next to the minivan I looked around the yard. There wasn't much to see besides, A wall of trees, and tumbleweeds. The little patch of grass that we had was yellowing from lack of water. I looked at the horizon and once again looked longingly. I wanted to be free of this place, I wanted to go explore the world. I wanted to be as far away from my foster parents as possible.

All of a sudden something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Near the wall of trees, that was used as a wind barrier. I quickly looked over and searched through the trees, I thought I saw a shadow slink away, but when I looked back nothing was there. Just the same plain old trees as before. I'm losing it I thought to myself, as I climbed into the car.

Shortly after my foster parents came out of the house and got into the car. They said nothing to me. They didn't acknowledge me. My foster dad simply put the keys in the ignition and started the car. As we drove down our driveway I looked back at the tree's one more time, but the only thing I saw this time was Wolf.


	2. I Get Stalked by a Homeless Guy

As we sped down the highway I gazed out my window, watching tree or two, pastures, and farmhouses pass by. After a while of watching Animals started to appear. Horses grazing, cows taking mid-morning naps, and men riding horses next to the cars......well at least that's what I thought they were, but the harder I tried to look at them, they seemed to be actually a part of the horse. And if I looked even harder they looked like they were carrying nerf guns, and wearing shirts that said The Party Ponies.

I blinked and looked over at them again, they were still there. As soon as I saw one look at me we went into an underpass. My mouth was hanging open and I was dumbfounded. What in the world? As soon as we came out of the tunnel, I searched for the weird centaur people, but they were gone. Maybe I really was losing it.

I blinked a couple more times before I sat back in my seat and put my elbow on the armrest, and my hand under my chin. I still had about twenty more minutes of riding left before we got to town, I let my eyes droop, and I was out.

It had only seemed like a couple of seconds had passed, when I was startled by the sound of my foster dad banging on the window of the car. I looked out the window sleepily and saw him point at me then at the ground angrily. I guess he wanted me to get out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt as slow as possible, before sliding open the door.

My foster parents were already walking towards Albertson's "Thanks for waiting guys." I said quietly so they couldn't hear me.

I followed slowly through the parking lot, and into the store. It was freezing inside, I hated being cold. It felt so unnatural to me.

I lost track of my foster parents so I just wandered around the aisles when they were about to leave they would text me. Surprisingly there weren't many people there. It was Saturday, this place should have been packed. I walked down the candy aisle and was searching through the sour candy when I saw someone staring at me from the other end of the aisle. I looked over at the person, it was a tall man and he was just staring at me. He was wearing an old baseball cap and was wearing clothes that made him look like he lived under a bridge most of the time. I looked at his face again and realized he had yellow eyes. I mean he had bright yellow eyes. I stood up straight and started walking the opposite way.

He started walking slowly after me. My heart rate started to increase as I speed walked all over Albertson's trying to find my foster parents. I turned around aisles and backtracked my steps. It took me forever but I finally shook him off my trail and found my foster parents. As I followed my foster parents through the checkout line I kept checking over my shoulders, to make sure the man wasn't there.

My foster dad noticed my uneasiness, and asked: "Why do you keep looking around as if you're about to be attacked?"

I wanted to scream _because I'M BEING STALKED BY A WEIRDO WITH YELLOW EYES!_ But instead, I composed myself and smiled a half-smile, and said: "No reason just looking."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised then turned around. I couldn't tell my foster parents they wouldn't believe me, and they wouldn't care, I would just end up grounded.

We walked out with a cart full of groceries, and I was the first one to the car. My foster parents unlocked the car and left the cart, for me to put the groceries away. I groaned, and opened the trunk and quickly put all the groceries in the back. As I walked over to the cart return I froze. He was standing just one row of cars away staring at me.

I smashed the cart into the others and ran back to the car the man wasn't moving, just staring. I opened my door and slammed it shut. We drove off with the man with the yellow eyes still staring at me. I didn't relax until I couldn't see the town. I was breathing hard, but not loud enough for the whole car to hear.

When we arrived home I ran into the house with multiple groceries on my arms. The plastic handles were cutting into my arms as I set them down on the counter. I put all the groceries away as my foster dad sat on the couch watching football, and my foster mom Kelly was folding clothes in the master bedroom. After putting the groceries away I made dinner for us since it was about 7:00 pm. I had no wish in eating with my foster parents, so all I did was make a cup of ramen soup, and ate it at the breakfast bar.

When I finished with that I walked upstairs, and into my bedroom where I saw Wolf sleeping on my bed. I started walking over to my closet when I froze and looked back over at Wolf. How had he gotten back inside? He had been outside when we had left, and I didn't remember letting or seeing him be let in. I walked back towards my door and quickly went downstairs.

"Did you let Wolf in?" I asked my foster dad

He replied with "Mmm." which usually meant no.

I knew Kelly hadn't done it. She despised animals, especially Wolf. I walked back upstairs warily and opened my door again Wolf was still sleeping peacefully on my bed. He was even snoring a little bit. I walked over to him and tapped him. Wolf kept snoring on, not budging. I shook my head and sighed. There was nothing wrong with him. There was no way he could have gotten in here by himself, just like there were no centaurs running alongside the cars. I was being completely paranoid.

I walked over to my window to shut the curtains, the sky was black, and the stars started popping up in the sky. With my bedroom lights off it was kind of creepy, I shut my curtains not knowing the horrors I would face that night. 


	3. My House Gets Blown Up

I turned away from my curtain. I was so ready for bed. All of a sudden my all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I heard, a noise. A noise so evil-sounding it made my blood run cold. I couldn't tell what it was, but I was pretty sure it had come from outside. Wolf must have heard it too because he was wide awake now He was standing next to me staring at the window. He wasn't moving. In fact, he looked just like a statue....except you know with fur.

I didn't move at all I couldn't. I was to freeze in fear. Wolf started to growl, he bit the edge of my pants gently and started to walk over to the door. I almost lost my balance, because I didn't want to move. Wolf was acting really strange. He had let go of my pants when I had almost fallen. He was standing next to the door. Looking at me with eyes that seemed to plead _come with me, please_. I don't know why but I nodded my head and followed him out my door.

I froze at the top of the stairs when I heard a knock at the door. I knew who or what it was....it was the man from before. The man with yellow eyes. He had followed me home. How? I had no clue in my mind. I just had one thought don't let the door open. I raced down my stairs, and that's when everything seemed to move in slow motion. I don't know how I could but I could hear my heartbeat my breath, I heard my dad's steps echoing off the hardwood floor. As he went to open the door. I saw my mom walking slowly down the hall, I heard a clock ticking faster and faster somewhere until it stopped. But I was too late. At the moment I heard the final tick of the clock, an explosion rocked the house and I was caught in the shockwave.

Time seemed to go back to normal as I was flung back against the railing on the stairs. Everything seemed to be on fire, I saw my foster parents on the ground. I couldn't tell if they were breathing or not. The door was wide opened how had the explosion been caused? There was nobody there. No massive man with yellow eyes and dressed as a homeless person, not even a crazy centaur.

I stood up and looked around Wolf was nowhere to be seen, he must have gotten out when the explosion went off. I wasn't dizzy or anything which I found odd since I'm pretty sure with how much radiation was released. I walked over to Kelly since she was the farthest from the door. She was unconscious, but still alive. I tried lifting her up, but for a 14-year-old who had never worked out a day in her life, and had just been slammed against a staircase I could barely get her head off the ground. I had to drag her over to my dad.

I was able to get her outside, and far enough away into the field that she would be safe. I ran back into the house. I had to hurry, the ceiling wasn't looking good, and was going to collapse very soon. It was getting really hard to breath, it was turning my skin black in some places. I kneeled down next to my dad, he wasn't breathing. I tried CPR and anything else I could think of but he was too badly burned. For me to do anything. My eyes stung with smoke and tears. I didn't know why I was crying.

All of a sudden I heard the noise from before. That terrible sound, that I couldn't describe. This time it was behind me. I turned around slowly. All I could see was shadows. A giant glob of shadows, that seemed to be emanating power. I was just about to turn tail and run when all of a sudden the shadow glob, moved slightly to the right.

I gasped and caught my breath as I felt something impact right underneath my shoulder. I looked at it and almost fainted. An arrow was protruding out of it. I felt beads of sweat form on my brow, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach as if someone was pulling on my gut. I don't know why, but I felt so angry. The shadowy blob came toward me and seemed to consume me. A noise sounded off in my head. I screamed covering my ears trying to get the piercing noise in my head to stop. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly I felt a massive shockwave of pure red energy push itself away from me the shadow was blown off me. My vision blurred as I fell to my knees and the ceiling collapsed on top of me.

I felt the arrow push itself further into my shoulder as I fell. Right before I closed my eyes I saw people running towards me, along with Wolf. My eyes closed and I blacked out. 


	4. Nightmares Seem to Hate Me

I knew the minute I blacked out I would be plagued with nightmares, but I was too tired, I was in too much pain to fight them.

I found myself running through an old ancient greek atrium....(so I knew stuff....sue me.) It also wasn't hard to tell. Anyway, I was running past old Greek columns, gardens, and statues the size of my house. I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a long chiton and toga, I kept tripping on my toga. I looked behind me to see what I was running from and nearly had a heart attack because all I saw was a giant black mass consuming everything it touched. I tried running faster, but my legs were getting really tired, how long had I been running?

I was getting annoyed and told myself it was just a dream there was no way the shadow blob could hurt me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. The black blob kept coming towards me. I shut my eyes right before it came over me. When I opened my eyes I was.....in my house........what? I specifically remember my house blowing up.

I was sitting on my bed it was made and unlike usual my room was completely clean. The light was filtering in through my window the floor looked brand new, and the walls were freshly painted. I was wearing a red dress.....ok you know what? Out of all the things I could have possibly been wearing this was the worst. I was not a dress type of girl....whatsoever.

I stood up and walked over to my door, and turned the doorknob slowly. The door didn't creak. I walked down the stairs. The rail had been painted, and the stairs had been carpeted. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed my foster parents were sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over to the couch, my parent's back still facing me. I put my hand on my foster dad's shoulder. "Rick?"

When my hand touched his shoulder, everything seemed to change, the house was in shambles. I looked around, it was old and decayed as if no one had lived in it for years. Cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling and on light fixtures. I looked back at where my parents were and gave a yelp at what I saw. My foster parents were standing in front of me just staring. They seemed completely fine, no burn marks, no soot on their arms and faces.

"Hello, my love," Kelly said. I stared at her in confusion she never called me that.

"How are you here?" I asked quietly, "How are you in my dream?"

"What do you mean my dear we have always been here. To protect you from yourself." Rick replied.

"No, no you're supposed to be dead," I said shakily to my foster dad. They kept smiling at me, but they had no meaning behind them, and their eyes seemed hollow. There was no light, no happiness. Nothing.

"Victoria, why don't you stay with us? We can be one happy family. We can be together forever." said Kelly

"Stay with us Victoria." my father repeated. I started to notice little things about their appearance the more I looked at them. The color in their clothes seemed to fade. I started to see dust forming on Rick's shoulders. Kelly's hair seemed to gray and fall out with every breath she took. Their skin looked gray. The bones in there hands and arms seemed to show more and more. I looked back at there eyes and noticed that they were literally hollow now. They were just empty sockets.

"Stay with us." My foster mom said a little bit more forced this time, but still smiling. I noticed her smile seemed a little stretched.

"Stay with us Tori." wait my parents never called me by my nickname. My eyes widened when she said it, and corpse Kelly's creepy smile melted off her face quickly realizing her mistake.

"You _will_ listen to your _kidemones_!" Rick said angrily. The last word I somehow knew. It meant guardian, or in this case, it would be plural...so guardians. Anyway, They started walking towards me slowly, but it was alarming. They seemed to grow the closer they got to me. So by the time they were about five feet away from me, they were at least two feet taller than I. Their fingers elongated into talons and fangs grew from their mouths. There eyes still hollow, but they bored into mine.

I backed up as fast as I could, but someone grabbed me from behind and held me still. I looked behind me, or rather looked up as much as I could, and I was pretty sure my heart stopped beating. Standing there was the creep with yellow eyes. His grip was tightening around my arms. Ok, so this guy was not only a homeless guy but also a bodybuilder. I couldn't seem to scream, I couldn't seem to move. My knees started to buckle. My vision blurred. There hands reaching for me.

As soon as I felt there corpse-like talons touch me, I found myself tumbling through a dark sky I tried to look around, there wasn't much to see except the large amount of earth that I was hurtling towards. I started panicking I knew it was just a dream, but once again, my mind couldn't remember the difference between reality and a dream. I was flailing around, my heart was beating like a jackhammer. I was getting closer and closer to the ground; 100 feet, 50 feet.

Right before I impacted everything turned black, and I woke up gasping for breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa take it easy!" A voice said. I looked over at the source of the voice. It was a boy who looked much older than me, I don't know, maybe 16 or 17. He had blond hair and was wearing an orange shirt that said Camp Half-blood. Over that was a quiver full of arrows, I suddenly remembered the arrow that was in my shoulder. I looked down at it and there was no arrow, just a butt-ton of bandages.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said moving away from him slightly.

"My names Will, and you're in Camp Half-blood." 


	5. Serial Killers? Probably

".....what," I may have looked like an idiot, but I was clueless, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Uhm...sure. You were injured, we brought you back here to our camp for demigods, aaaannnnddd my name is Will, the medic that fixed you up." He gave me a dorky smile and stood up.

I took a beat, then stuttered out "Oh-ok, so the whole demigod thing, that was where I was stuck, but you know, it's nice to meet you, Will."

"Look, it's probably easier for me to let the boss man explain things to you," He kept looking at me like I might start spewing streamers from my face, " Just sit tight and I'll go get him."

He walked around a corner, but only a moment later he leaned out from behind the wall and looked around "Just...dont... _do_....anything...Ok? He gave me a thumbs up and left.

_To hell with that_

I wasn't just gonna sit around and have this psycho, doing anymore medical shturff on me. _No way Jose._ I shifted my legs over the edge of the cot that I was placed on. I gripped the edge as a wave of nausea came over me. I ended up laying down slowly on my side for a few moments trying to blink away the overwhelming feeling that I was going to hurl. I tried sitting up again, slowly this time. I rocked my way up to a standing position.

I was experiencing a large amount of vertigo at the moment and didn't know if the door was on my right or my left. I drunkenly walked over to the wall, gripping it as if my life depended on it. Gravity seemed so strong, pulling and reaching for me with such a force, I thought I would fall right then and there. Taking a deep breath I began to walk towards a cracked door. I peeked through the crack and looked around. I seemed to be in a basement of some sort.

_Right...so you're in a serial killer's basement._

There was a set of stairs that led to an upper level. Boxes and strange artifacts were lying around, pushed against walls. Psycho killer or not, someone needed a lesson in organization.

Part of me was wishing for my cozy little room in the attic back at home. If I could call that lonely place a home. I shook my head and focused on the present.

_No point in worrying about it now. One thing at a time. One thing...at a time._

I opened the door a little further _._ The vertigo had subsided slightly, so I walked slowly over to the stairs, and I gazed up. Sudden panic went through my body as I heard voices from upstairs. My breathing quickened, _please don't come down here! Please don't come down here!_ The voices didn't go away, but they didn't come any closer either. I wasn't sure if I was relieved, or even more terrified.

I took the stairs little by little, I was barely hanging in there. With each step, my legs would shake dangerously. My knuckles were white as I gripped the railing. I finally reached the top of the stairs where there was another door. But this one was closed. I put my ear against it and held my breath. There were no more audible voices. I turned the handle gently and making sure the door didn't squeak I pushed it open. Once again I peaked out. In all honesty, I probably looked like an ostrich sticking its head out.

There was a hallway that led up to yet another door that was wide open. I walked carefully over the wood panels. I had my hand dragging along the wall to keep me balanced. There were a few doors that were closed along the hallway, but I didn't bother to check what was inside them. _Not today psycho killers, not today._ I reached the door and thought I was home free, but alas I was not. A few feet before the door frame, I heard some voices from behind me, and (you guessed it) another door opened. I turned to see Mr. Happy Go Lucky Will the Medic and another man in a wheelchair staring at me.

_Soooooo..._

I bolted, adrenaline coursed through me like a fire. Leaping down a set of stairs, I passed a bored-looking man playing cards. I raced across the green grass, and caught glimpses of strawberry fields, a forest, a basketball court, and...cabins? _Whatever_. It didn't matter at the moment, all I cared about was getting far away from whatever that place was. I didn't even stop when my name was called....actually, wait. _How in the hell did they know my name?_ I shook my head and headed for the forest.

Their cries seemed to grow more desperate the closer I got to the tree line. I passed into the leafy abyss and kept going. I felt crazy as I raced over tree roots (occasionally tripping over them), bushes, and small rocks. I turned in random directions, besides back.

_Obviously..._

Left, right, left again. It seemed to get darker the farther I went. My adrenaline rush was fading, and my body started to slow down on its own. Like a car running out of gas. I ended up coming to a complete stop and fell down on my hands and knees. I was breathing hard and the sudden realization that I needed to get in shape was looming over me.

I gazed around trying to fight nausea that began to flood my system again. I flopped over on my side holding my shoulder. I hadn't realized how much it ached. My vision was blurry, and I was thoroughly miserable.

 _Something moved_...

My brain told me.

 **But I'm tired**...

I retorted.

Tired or not something did move. It was coming towards me, it looked like a man. He came towards me and kneeled down. The guy spoke but it was muffled by my delirious state. The last thing I remember before closing my eyes... _he had very hairy legs._


	6. Something Totally Different...I Think...

_In the land of Oz..._

Crack went a whip.

_All the ladies play guitars..._

Someone screamed.

_Every strum they make..._

A child cried out.

_Is enough to kill a-_

Snake.

An abyssal mouth with fangs engulfed my body. I shielded my face with my arms. I cried out but made no sound. I could feel the walls of the large being's esophagus closing and constrict around me. There was a coating of acid lining the meaty walls. It burned my hands, it seemed to melt straight through my clothes. I wanted to be sick, but nothing would come up. I wanted to pass out, but I was wide awake. I wanted to die...but that was a gift that nobody would grace me with.

My body thrashed about, grabbing and reaching for any little thing I could rip open. I caught a glimpse of an opening below me. The stomach. Relief washed over me, followed soon after by sheer panic. If I fell...I would land into the stomach acid of this beast. Acid, that I could tell by the temperature inside the creature, would be boiling, and unpleasant.

Instead of trying to claw my way out of the slippery gullet of the creature; I began to spread my arms and legs out trying to stop myself. The acid burned my hands and ate its way through the soles of my shoes. Wincing in pain my momentum slowed to a halt...but barely. My heart pounded, arms, legs, chest. They all ached and burned with every passing second. I couldn't take it any longer, so I let go.


End file.
